La bataille des Sexes
by evil.girl123
Summary: Lily et James sont les élèves les plus voulus. Mais ils s'ennuis de leu vie. Qui sera leur prochaine victime. Qui gagnera la bataille des sexes?
1. Default Chapter

La bataille des Sexes  
  
Disclaimer : NdT : Je n'ai aucun droit sur cette fic, n'étant que la traductrice de la fiction de vanillababii.  
  
NdA : Je ne possède pas Lily et James, n'y aucun personnage d'Harry Potter. Ils ont tous été crées par la   
  
merveilleuse J.K. Rowling.  
  
*************  
  
Chapitre 1 : Lily et James  
  
[POV de Lily]  
  
Salut! Mon nom est Lily Evans. J'ai 17 ans et je vais être préfète-en-chef au collège de sorcellerie, Poudlard.  
  
J'ai obtenu le 2ème meilleur grade dans mon année au collège. Je ne vais pas dire que je ne brise jamais les règles, car je   
  
mentirai, je ne me fait juste jamais prendre. Je ne dit pas ça pour me vanter, c'est juste la vérité.  
  
Je suis aussi la salope du collège. Le terme n'est pas particulièrement bien choisi, mais je ne suis pas honteuse de dire que j'en   
  
suis une. Je suis la fille la plus chaude de notre année (NdT : et ba, elle se prend pas pour de la*****). J'ai baiser avec presque   
  
tous les garçons au dessus de la cinquième année., et tous étaient volontaire! Encore une fois, je ne me vante pas, j'énonce   
  
seulement les faits.  
  
Je vais commencer ma septième année à Poudlard. Ce sera aussi ma dernière. Et je veut que ça soit spécial, différent des autres   
  
années, mais je sais que se ne le sera pas. Je serai toujours la meilleure de ma classe ; j'aurai toujours le le record de mecs   
  
baisés en une année. Je ne m'intéresse pas à l'éducation, mais je l'avoue, je suis fatigué de ce jeu auquel je joue, de ce jeu de la   
  
séduction. Je sais, je sais, je suis une putain, une salope, comment puis-je admetre avoir les nerfs être fatigués de ça. Mais j'ai   
  
les nerfs, et je suis fatiguée de ça. Je suis fatigué de la même vieille chose encore et encore. Je veux quelque chose de nouveau,   
  
quelque chose de difficile, un chalenge. Je veux quelqu'un qui est aussi bon que moi au jeu de la séduction.  
  
Et ce quelqu'un est James Potter.  
  
**********************************  
  
[POV de James]  
  
Mon nom est James Potter. J'ai 17 ans et je vais commencé ma dernière année au collège de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Je vais   
  
devenir préfet-en-chef cette année. Je ne suis pas tout a fait sur de comment j'ai obtenu la proposition, voyant que je ne vit   
  
pratiquement qu'avec une phrase dans la bouche, "les règles ont été crées pour être brisées". Cependant, je suis tout à fait   
  
intelligent, et je suis le meilleur de ma classe. Mon ami Remus est le plus futé, mais il est trop timide pour être préfet-en-chef.  
  
Je suis aussi, tous le monde le sais, le Dieu du sexe. Je suis le gars le plus voulu du collège. Notre gang, les Maraudeurs, est le   
  
groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard. Peut-être grâce à nos farces. Peut-être parce que les 2 gars les plus chauds en font parti.   
  
Sirius, mon partener dans les crimes, est habituellement le gars le plus voulu, mais il a été forcé d'aller en voyage d'échange à   
  
Durmstrang. Alors cette année, je tiens le titre.  
  
Depuis la cinquième année, les choses étaient allées en descendant. Je ne l'avait pas noté au début, mais la vie devenait   
  
monotone. Je veux dire, le sexe était formidable, mais ça deviens ennuyeux au bout d'un petit moment. Il y a seulement tant de   
  
chose que l'on peut faire en baisant. Et le vieux utilise-les-puis-jettent-les deviens fatigant après un bon moment. Je veux quelque   
  
chose de nouveau, quelque chose de difficile, un chalenge. Je veux quelqu'un qui est aussi bon que moi au jeu de la séduction.  
  
Et ce quelqu'un est Lily Evans.  
  
*******************************************  
  
NdT : Alors vous en pensez quoi?  
  
Svp des reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. La salle commune

La bataille des Sexes  
  
Disclaimer : NdT : Je n'ai aucun droit sur cette fic, n'étant que la traductrice de la fiction de vanillababii.  
  
NdA : Je ne possède pas Lily et James, n'y aucun personnage d'Harry Potter. Ils ont tous été crées par la   
  
merveilleuse J.K. Rowling.  
  
********************************************  
  
Chapitre 2 : Salle commune  
  
Lily s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, les yeux glacés, elle feint de regarder la Cérémonie de répartition.  
  
Tous le monde était couvert de volumineuses robes, alors c'était ça ne servait à rien de vérifier si quelqu'un était dehors.   
  
Finallement, la Cérémonie se termina. Dumbledore se leva et le silence tomba dans la salle.  
  
-"Je vais vous anoncer le nom des préfets-en-chef de cette année."  
  
Il se racla la gorge et dit, "Cette année, le préfet-en-chef est James Potter".  
  
Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle. Dumbledore attendit qu'ils passent puis dit :   
  
"Et cette année, la préfète-en-chef est Lily Evans".  
  
Une fois de plus, des applaudissement retentirent. Ils se levèrent tous les deux.  
  
"Alors comme ça on va partager le même dortoir", dit James d'un air désinvolte, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.  
  
Lily lui fit un sourire séducteur en retour."Ouais, apprécie tant que tu peux encore Potter."  
  
Le festin terminé, Dumbledore mena les préfets-en-chef à travers un portrait qui les ammena dans un vestibule que même James   
  
n'avait jamais vu. Ils stoppèrent à une statue représentant Pégasus avec des ailles de grandes envergures.  
  
-"Alors, écoutez moi, le mot de passe pour le portrait est Coca Cola et pour la statue, c'est Reese's Pieces. Sur ce, bonne nuit   
  
et essayé de dormir un peu (NdT : ouh! je croyais pas Dumbledore comme ça! ). Ces yeux bleu scintillèrent avec malice, puis il   
  
partit.  
  
Lily et James se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers la statue. "Reese's Pieces," dit Lily. La statue plia sa tête et écarta ses   
  
ailes, révélant une petite entrée. James dit à Lily d'y aller la première, et ils se baissèrent et entrèrent.  
  
La salle commune était identique à celle de Gryffondor, mais à regarder, elle était plus petite et plus neuve. Un feu brulait   
  
tranquilement dans la cheminée. Il y avait deux escaliers, un qui menait à la chambre de Lily où son nom était gravé dans la   
  
porte, et l'autre qui menait à la porte de James où son nom était lui aussi gravé.  
  
Lily alla dans sa chambre et haleta. C'était la plus belle chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il y avait un lit en baldaquin couvert de   
  
rouge et de feuilles d'or et entouré d'élégants rideaux en soie. Il y avait des oreillers dodus écarlate et bordés d'or et Lily s'y   
  
allongea en soupirant. Elle enleva ses robes et se retrouva en jean moulant et t-shirt blanc. De son lit, Lily admira le reste de la   
  
chambre. Il y avait un bureau et une chaise d'acajou, avec une petite étagère où ses livres y étaient tous alignés. Il y avait un   
  
tiroir avec du parchemin, un tiroir avec des plumes pour écrire, et une bouteille d'encre. Les vêtements étaient ou rangés dans un   
  
coin de la garde-robe, ou pliés dans un tiroir. Il y avait un tronc au bout de son lit, où se tenaient des draps et oreillers. Ses   
  
affaires personnelles se trouvaient sur une table de nuit. Un portrait de Phénix menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Et il y   
  
avait une porte qui menait à la salle de bain.  
  
James monta dans sa chambre et fit un mouvement de tête appréciateur. Un lit baldaquin se tenait au centre de la pièce, avec   
  
d'élégants rideaux de soie autour. Le bureau et la garde-robe étaient fait en acajou. Une petite table de nuit où se trouvaient ses   
  
effets personnels. Il y avait un portrait de dragon qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor. James retira ses robes et les jeta   
  
négligemment sur le dossier de sa chaise. Les robes s'accrochèrent d'elles même bien sur la chaise. Il leva les sourcils, surpris.   
  
Vêtu d'un ample baggy et d'une chemise noire, il se dirigea vers la porte qui mena à la salle de bain.  
  
James et Lily ouvrirent leur porte en face l'une de l'autre au même moment. Ne se remarquant pas, ils restèrent bouche bée   
  
devant la magnificence (NdT : j'en utilise de ses mots! lol ) de la pièce. Il y avait deux douches en verre auquelles ont avaient   
  
ajouté un sort pour ne pas voir à travers. Il y avait deux éviers, deux toilettes, et un urinoir pour James. Au dessus des éviers, se   
  
trouvaient de petites ampoules qui diffusaient une douce lumière. Notant que l'autre était là, ils commencèrent.  
  
-"Tu es là depuis longtemps?" demanda Lily  
  
-"Je suis arrivé en même temps que toi", répondit James.  
  
Il croisa les bras et s'appuya avec découtraction contre la porte. Dieu, qu'elle était chaude. C'était une bonne chose qu'il était   
  
vêtu d'un pantalon lache, car comme ça, son érection était cachée. Aah! Pourquoi lui faisait-elle perdre ses moyens à ce point ?   
  
Il avait vu pourtant beaucoup d'autres filles habillées comme elle l'était en ce moment, mais elle était toujours la plus belle. Il   
  
essaya de contrôler ses émotions, mais il n'y arriva pas. Le jean qu'elle portait tenait sensuellement sur ses hanches et ses   
  
longues et toniques jambes. Le t-shirt blanc qu'elle portait modelait sa poitrine et collait contre son ventre plat. Il était assez   
  
court, se qui montra à James un aperçut de sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Ses cheveux auburn était accrochés à plusieurs pouces   
  
derrière ses épaules, légèrement ondulés, mais lisses le plus souvant. Les expressions de son visage étaient magnifiques. Ses   
  
joyaux verts appelés communément yeux, miroitaient derrière ses mèches foncées. Son nez était adorable et ses lèvres étaient   
  
pleines, douces, ont avait envie de tout le temps les embrasser.. Oh que oui, il la voulait.  
  
Lily le regarda soigneusement. Il était vêtu d'un ample baggy, mais pas exagérément. Cela permettaient seulement de voir   
  
quelques centimètres de ses boxers bleu marine. Sa chemise noire était ample elle aussi et donc ne montrait pas son torse à la   
  
grande déception de Lily. Ses bras étaient bien bati mais pas encombrants. Il avait pas mal de muscles. Ses cheveux noirs de   
  
jais étaient en brousaille mais d'une manière attrayante. Il avait le regard doux et quelques mèches tombaient légèrement devant   
  
ses yeux bleu perçants. Son nez masculin donnait de la grâce à son visage. Ses lèvres tentantes formaient un léger sourire.  
  
-"Tu aimes ce que tu vois Evans?", dit-il.  
  
Marchant vers lui, elle répliqua : Oh yes baby! Qu'est ce que j'aime voir?  
  
Elle l'atteint et mis ses bras autour de son cou, et ses bras à lui vinrent à sa taille. Elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui et le regarda,   
  
résitant au désir qui la poussait vers lui.  
  
-"Tu es magnifique Evans", dit James  
  
-"Tu l'es aussi Potter", dit-elle avant de se pencher et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de s'écarter. Pigeant, James   
  
fit la grimace. Inclinant son menton vers le haut avec un doigt, il s'est penché et l'a embrassé en retour. Il a alors déplacé sa   
  
langue dans son cou, ne voulant pas perdre de temps.  
  
Lily ferma les yeux et le laissa l'embrasser. Elle sentit sa langue le long de ses lèvres. Volontairement, elle lui donna accès à   
  
l'intérieur de sa bouche. Sa langue explora sa bouche pendant qu'elle faisait de même. Dieu qu'il embrassait bien. Avant qu'il   
  
puisse y mettre plus de passion, elle tourna la tête et se retira, "Oh mon..regarde l'heure qu'il est", dit-elle rapidement."Désolé   
  
Potter, mais je dois y aller". Elle fit un clin d'oeil, et se détacha de sa prise calmement, et s'en alla.  
  
James grimaça et admira le balancement sensuel de ses hanches. Il n'a pas prévu qu'elle s'en aille en pleine séance de bécotage,   
  
il avait espéré plus. Après tous, elle était Lily Evans la Tentatrice, n'est ce pas?  
  
*******************************************  
  
NdT : Alors, vous en pensez quoi?  
  
Reviews please. 


	3. Réponses aux reviews

La bataille des Sexes  
  
Disclaimer : NdT : Je n'ai aucun droit sur cette fic, n'étant que la traductrice de la fiction de vanillababii.  
  
NdA : Je ne possède pas Lily et James, n'y aucun personnage d'Harry Potter. Ils ont tous été crées par la   
  
merveilleuse J.K. Rowling.  
  
***********************************  
  
Donc ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais des réponses au reviews.  
  
Alisa Adams : Je te remerci, la suite devrai bientôt arriver mes je viens juste de rentrer de vacances donc je ne promet pas.  
  
Dready Girl : Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te fais plaisir. Oui moi aussi j'adore le fait que Lily ne soit pas une petite fille sage.  
  
ri-stars : Je te remerci, voilà la suite!  
  
HERMIONE B : Je te remerci, moi aussi je l'adore. La suite devrai bientôt venir.  
  
Lady Lyanna : Je te remerci c'est super sympas. Pour le reste , j'ai pas trop compris mais c'est pas grave.  
  
Tous ça pour dire que je vous remerci de m'envoyer des reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur!  
  
J'en profite aussi pour vous dire d'aller lire une super fic d'ange, Professeur VS Préfète en chef 


	4. Douches et Potions

La bataille des Sexes  
  
Disclaimer : NdT : Je n'ai aucun droit sur cette fic, n'étant que la traductrice de la fiction de vanillababii.  
  
NdA : Je ne possède pas Lily et James, n'y aucun personnage d'Harry Potter. Ils ont tous été crées par la   
  
merveilleuse J.K. Rowling.  
  
Dsl mille fois! J'ai été extrêmement occupé, et n'ai pas pu m'en occupé avant! Je suis incorrigible!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Chapitre 3 : Douches et Potions  
  
[POV de Lily]  
  
Je me suis réveillée dans un grand et confortable lit. J'ai été choquée quelques instants avant de me rapeller que j'étais préfète-  
  
en-chef, et que j'avais donc le privilège d'avoir une chambre personnelle. Je baillai et je m'étirai luxueusement avant de jeter un   
  
coup d'oeil sur l'horloge. Bien, il était seulement 5:30, j'avais donc plein de temps. Je mis mes bras derrière ma tête, et je   
  
repensai aux événements de la veille.  
  
James semblait savoir que j'essayais de le séduire. Non, pas juste le séduire, ça serai trop facile, et il lorsqu'il couchera avec   
  
moi, je veux être supérieure et dominante. Je veux qu'il me demande grâce. Et le connaissant, ce ne sera pas facile.  
  
Je sorti de mon lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il y avait une serviette blanche pelucheuse à côté de l'évier, j'ai l'ai saisi et   
  
l'ai accroché à côté de la douche. J'ai fais couler l'eau et j'ai retirer mon pyjama. Je l'ai balancé sur le tabourer près de la douche   
  
et il s'est plié tout seul. J'ai retiré ma culotte, puis j'ai fais un pas sous l'eau et j'ai fermé la porte. Inclinant ma tête, j'ai laisser l'eau   
  
coulé le long de mes cheveux. Détendue, j'ai commencé à chanter pour moi seule.  
  
[POV de James]  
  
Je me suis réveillé plus tôt que les matins précédent . Il était 5 : 45 et j'étais déjà réveillé. Je ne me lève tôt que quand je dois   
  
faire quelque chose. Mais je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, alors je roulai hors de mon grand lit, et allai dans la sale de bain.  
  
Lily était déjà dedans, face à moi et ne me remarquant pas. Souriant, je l'ai observé retirer son pyjama. J'admirais ses courbes   
  
délicieuses avec mes yeux. Ca m'a déçu qu'elle se retourne. Elle retira sa culotte et une grimace se contracta au coin de ma   
  
bouche. Dieu qu'elle a un beau cul. Elle fait encore un pas dans la douche et je ne pourrai plus voir ses formes. C'est une bonne   
  
chose, . J'ai saisi ma propre serviette et commencer ma douche.   
  
J'avais juste fais un pas dans la douche quand j'ai entendu sa voix faire écho dans la salle de bain carrelée. J'écoutai sa voix   
  
mélodieuse tout en faisant ma douche.  
  
Can someone tell me what is happening to me, Why am I so misunderstood? Why can't they see? Now I'm caught between the   
  
devil and the angel That I used to be.   
  
  
  
They say I'll understand it all in good time, But age ain't nothing but a number in my mind, I'm going crazy with this push me pull   
  
me, Caught between wrong and right.   
  
  
  
I wanna give in to the woman in me, I wanna be someone they don't want me to be, The moral of the story is I got no choice, I   
  
must not chase the boys."  
  
Je souri au paroles car les paroles étaient adaptée à la situation (NdT : en gros ça dit qu'elle est mal compris, qu'elle n'a pas le   
  
choix, qu'elle ne doit pas chasser les garçons.). Ayant fini ma douche, je fis un pas dehors et enroula une serviette à ma taille.   
  
Evans était toujours dans sa douche. Je roula des yeux, les filles et leurs longues douches! Juste ensuite, j'ai entendu l'eau couper   
  
et la porte de sa douche s'ouvrir. Je me retourna pour Lily Evans très surprise.  
  
[Récit à la 3ème personne]  
  
Lily coupa l'eau et après avoir fait un pas dehors, s'enroula dans sa serviette. La première chose qu'elle vit, fut James, se tenant   
  
près d'elle, une serviette lachement enroulée autour de sa taille. Elle fut pris par surprise et resta bouche bée. Ses cheveux   
  
humides, lui tombaient sur les yeux. Les yeux de Lily errèrent sur son torse ; des goutes glissaient vers le bas. Le quiddich l'avait   
  
bien bati, il a de solide mollets, mais pas encombrant comme ceux d'un footballeur. Elle chercha ses yeux, et lui qui lui souriait.   
  
Dieu, qu' il avait un sourire trop sexy.  
  
James souri quand il vit que Lily le regardait. Il l'avait vu regarder son torse, et il laissa ses yeux errés eux aussi. Sa peau était   
  
impeccable, blanche et laiteuse. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés que d'habitude, et ils lui encadraient le visage tout en collant sur   
  
ses épaules. Un regard d'étonnement pur était gravé sur son visage.  
  
- "'Jour Miss Evans"dit-il d'une voix trainante.  
  
Lily repris le contrôle d'elle même et répondit, "Bonjour Mr Potter".  
  
Un silence maladroit s'installa, et James grimaça à nouveau.  
  
- "Et bien je vais vous laissez vous habiller"dit-il avant de sortir.  
  
Lily était sure que James était sortit de sa douche avant qu'elle ne se sèche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit toute nue, enfin pas   
  
encore. Elle éxécuta rapidement un sort de séchage sur ses cheveux. Elle peigna ses cheveux et les laissa pendre lachement   
  
autour de son visage. Elle brossa ses dents et leva son visage, et mit ensuite un peu de maquillage. Une bande mince d'eyeliner   
  
autour de ses yeux, et une touche de mascara pour accentuer le scintillement de ses yeux verts. Lily étala une coucha de gloss   
  
sur ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir une fois fini. Satisfaite de son apparence, elle mit ses robes de cours et   
  
descendit manger dans la Grande Salle.  
  
[Dans la Grande Salle]  
  
James regarda Lily entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il se demanda si elle bougait toujours comme ça.  
  
-"Bonjour à toi aussi Cornedrue", dit Remus Lupin en secouant sa main devant le visage de son ami.  
  
-"Huh ?dit James de façon inintelligible."Oh pardon Lunard".  
  
- "Tu es vraiment dans les choux aujourd'hui", lui dit Remus.  
  
- "Ouais, répondit Peter. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
- "Rien du tout Quedver", dit James. " Qu'avons nous en premier cours ?  
  
- "Double cour de Potions, et avec Serpendard", grogna Remus.  
  
James grimaça. " Vous croyez que nous devons souhaitez la bonne rentré à notre ami Snivellus ?"  
  
- "Mais c'est le premier jour de classe.", répondit Peter. "Vous ne pouvez pas avoir une retenue le premier jour."  
  
- "Et qui a dit ça", défia James. "Nous avons le droit d'exprimer notre entousiasme à voir notre classe que l'on n'a pas vu depuis   
  
longtemps, après tout, nous devons souhaiter la bienvenue pour Patmol, vu qu'il n'est pas là pour le faire."  
  
Remus pinça ses lèvres. "Nous allons avoir du fun".  
  
[Classe de Potions]  
  
Le professeur Emplase se racla la gorge pour demander le silence.  
  
"Maintenant la classe", dit-il lentement en soulignant bien chaque mot. " C'est un cours avancé pour les A.S.P.IC. La science et   
  
l'art subtile de la préparation des potions est quelque chose de très difficile pour la majorité des sorciers. Que vous soyez dans   
  
cette classe, ne signifie pas que vous excellé. Aujourd'hui, nous verez le Véritasérum, la complexe potion de vérité. Vous   
  
travaillerz par paire que j'assignerai. Nous ne testerons pas cette potions car les conséquences pouraient être désastreuses."  
  
Le professeur déroula un long parchemin sur son bureau. "Les paires seront les suivantes : Malefoy avec Petitgrow ; Lupin et   
  
Rogue ; Goyle et Bulstrode". Et la liste continua. Et puis finalement, Potter et Evans, les préfets-en-chef doivent travailler   
  
ensembles par ordre du Directeur.  
  
Grimaçant, James sauta près de Lily. Celle-ci lui souri et lui laissa une place sur le banc.  
  
- "Salut Potter!"dit-elle d'une voix enrouée et sexy. Pour simple réponse, il inclina la tête et ils se mirent à travailler.  
  
Quand ils eurent fini, Lily le mit en bouteille et l'amena au bureau. Déposant la bouteille, elle se dirigea en arrière vers James.   
  
Dès qu'elle l'atteignit, elle feint d'avoir *accidentellement* fait tomber une plume par terre. Elle se baissa, donnant une   
  
excellente vue sur ses fesses, et la ramassa. James rit à haute voix avec franchise. Lily se tourna pour voir sur le visage de son   
  
camarade un sourire amusé.  
  
- "Qu'est ce qui te fais rire?" demanda t-elle.  
  
- "Toi", répondit-il. Il se pencha en avant et taquina légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Leur grand chaudron les cachait à l'abri des   
  
regards, alors James continua à la taquiner. Il respira son odeur, embrassa son oreille puis descendit jusqu'à ses robes. Ses   
  
lèvres lui touchait à peine la peau. Son souffle chaud envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Lily.  
  
Juste quand Lily allait riposter, le professeur Emplase demanda : "Potter, Evans! Où est votre échantillon?"  
  
-"Il est sur le bureau Monsieur", dit James innocemment. La cloche sonna et James fit un clin d'oeuil à Lily, puis sortit.  
  
***********************************  
  
Alors? Comment trouvez-vous?  
  
Merci énormément à tout les reviewers! 


End file.
